New Hedgehog in town II: Hail to the King
by T.M Veganstroth
Summary: SatAM. While in the Dark Swamp looking for the King, Tristina, Sally, and Antoine discuss their pasts. In the process, they discover common ground. (read and review pls) (Based on SatAM episode 'Sonic Boom')
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: here we go, puttering right along! This book is based off the SatAM episode 'Sonic Boom'. Hopefully I can remain at the high quality (In My Humble Opinion) standard that I set in book 1. I have to admit I'm nervous, but I feel ready. So, as Sonic and Sally would say: Lets do it to it!

Chapter 1 part 1

A pale moss green Swat bot walker flew silently through the smog filled air of Robotropolis. a carrier whooshed by as the walker flew by underneath it. neither vehicle impeded the other, and the walker stopped a moment to let two pale metallic doors allow it entrance. Only the wheels of the walker let out a small whirr as the walker slid inside, turned, and was still. the metallic doors closed, and the elevator began to rise.

a loud whine emitted from the hydraulics as the small black box in the upper left hand corner counted off each floor. Suddenly, the elevator began to slow at level 48. continuing to slow, the elevator came to a complete stop at level 52. The bay doors swooshed open again. This time, they revealed several room sized round fighter jets.

these jets were clad in purple metal with a red stripe heading towards the center. stretching toward the back of the jet, the red pooled in a large dot which took up most of the center of the jet. The pale moss green walker wheeled silently between the rows of the jets. As it reached the end of one row, it stopped as another walker rolled in its way. "Hall secure." the swatbot in the yellow walker reported, wheeling to the left green walker.

Continuing on its way through a pair of doors, the walker never heard the intrusion. Inside a air duct, two muffled sonic booms erupted within its bowels. a light blue hedgehog in a wheelchair and a darker blue hedgehog stopped by a nearby air vent. "Come on, come on! get the old leadski out, guys!" Sonic whispered back down the air duct. "Chill, Sonic." the light blue hedgehog whispered, wheeling behind the darker blue hedgehog to peer out a air vent.

"You know Ant's always been a old slow mo. Kat...well, no offense, but Kat is just old." Tristina whispered, smiling at her own joke. "I'm waiting." Sonic whispered, tapping his foot. Moments later, a Coyote and a gray and brown panther jogged up to them panting.

"Sonic." Tristina whispered, jerking her head slightly to the left. Sonic peered through the air vent with Tristina. "Chill. Swat butts." Sonic whispered, pushing Tristina back against the wall. Antione gasped, and Kat filed next to him against the grimy air duct wall. Sonic and Tristina watched carefully as the air vent retracted into the duct wall.

activating a finger light, the swat bot began to shine it around the vent searching for the intruders. Antione trembled freely in his royal blue uniform with gold buttons and red trim. on the other side, Sonic glanced worriedly at the light then grimaced. The light clicked off, and Tristina cautiously peered around Sonic's peach belly to see the walker slowly opening its visor. Both hedgehogs let out a smile of relief as the face of Princess Sally Acorn peered out of the Swat bot Walker. "Hi guys." she whispered, smiling kindly at them.

"About time, Sal!" Sonic whispered, smiling as Sally jumped out of walker. "You ready, Princess?" Tristina asked, wheeling more into view now. Sally smiled at the light blue hedgehog and nodded. "Ready." she whispered, watching as Sonic turned to the other three members of their party. "Okay guys, lets do it to it. Kat, Antoine, you guys cover our backs. Any bots show up, give us the signal. Any questions?" Sonic instructed.

"Yes, I am having a question." whispered Antoine "What if-" "Cool. C'mon, Tiff" Sonic interrupted, forward flipping out of the air duct to land beside Sally. "Show off." muttered Tristina, tapping a orange button on her wheelchair that had a picture of a spider. four long, spindly legs sprouted from the front and back of Tristina's wheelchair. two mechanical arms moved Tristina's wheelchair wheels to the back of her wheelchair.

pushing her forward, Tristina's wheelchair launched her from the air duct. while falling, the spider legs landed first, gently lowering Tristina to the ground. "Lets lock and load, Sal." Sonic whispered, walking ahead of Sally and Tristina. Tristina and Sally smiled to one another, then followed Sonic away from the air duct. "Bon voyage!" Antoine called in a whisper. "Good luck!" Kat's raspy voice followed, also whispering. Sonic looked back and gave them both a thumbs up before continuing to lead the way.

The walk to the first fighter jet, more commonly known as Stealth bots, was uneventful. Sally, Tristina, and Sonic climbed up onto the docking bay, then began the climb to the stealth bot. Tristina entered the plane first, then pressed the spider button on her wheel chair to retract the legs. As her wheelchair wheels moved back into place, Tristina looked over to Sally. "Okay Tiff. cut the alarm."

Tristina gave the Princess a thumbs up, then shifted her hand so her palm was open. Tristina then closed her eyes momentarily, only to re open them as white pupiless orbs. Sally and Sonic waited as Tristina typed quietly on the light generated keyboard. "alarm disabled, Princess. switching to stealth bots visual sensors." Tristina reported.

Sally nodded then began to type at a small keyboard. "What is all this stuff anyways, Sal?" Sonic asked, looking around the inside. "It's the brains of the plane." said Sally as she began to type on a keyboard. "Your gonna do a little brain surgery right?" Sonic asked "More or less." said Sally, pulling Nichole (her pocket computer) from her boot.

"First I have to break the access code, get into Robotnik's mainframe computer, and reprogram the launch data." explained Sally, placing Nichole on the small hologram projector station she was working at. "Swat bot walker approaching lane 5, Sally." Tristina reported, still typing on the light keyboard positioned at her hand. "Thanks Tiff. keep me updated." Sally replied.

"Then kaboom! these stealth bots are luncheon, yes?" Sonic asked, thrusting his fist in the air. "They're luncheon, yes." Sally replied as Sonic ducked to check their surroundings. "Swat bot walker approaching lane 4, Sally." Tristina reported in a monotonous tone. "Keep on it, Tiff." Sally replied as she gently pushed the port end of Nichole into a receipt slot. "Nichole." Sally stated to activate the computer.

"Ready Sally." said Nichole, her lights flashing as she and Tristina worked. "Access main database." "Password, Sally." "Run decoding program for 'X'" with that, a holographic screen appeared in front of Sally and began to display multiple letters. finally, the letters slowed to display the word 'meteor.' "Yo Tiff, wheres that swat butt?" Sonic asked, drumming his fingers on the inside of the stealth bot.

"Lane 3, stealth bot 4." Tristina replied, her fingers still typing. "Sonic, don't bother her." Sally said softly as Sonic drummed his fingers. "Do you mind?" Sally asked with a glare. "Not very well. Dogs mind, not hedgehogs." "Hey. watch it." Tristina replied in the same monotonous tone. "Sorry, Tiff." Sonic muttered, abashed. "Well show a little patience." Sally chided softly as Sonic tapped his feet. "Hey, hey hey! Patients are for hospitals." Sonic whispered. "We're in Robo country, and that makes me edgy." Sonic replied, checking around them again.

"Princess, Swat bot walker is now at lane 2, stealth bot 4 and proceeding our direction." Tristina reported. "Tiffs right." confirmed Sonic. "Better hurry it up, Sal. Party crashers coming'" Sonic whispered, pointing at his feet. "Incoming message." Nichole reported, displaying a odd word on the holographic screen. "'Bean'?" Sonic asked, taken aback. "Oh my gosh, Sonic. My father called me 'bean' when I was little." Sally said. "Princess..." Tristina started "I know, Tiff. I know. just give me a moment." said Sally

"Nichole, give me message origin." Sally ordered while Sonic ducked to check the status of the swat bot walker. the yellow machine was now coming around the corner and heading towards the air vents. "Sal, we gotta put the pedal to the metal!" Sonic whispered. "I have to check this out!" Sally pleaded. "It may be from my father."

"Swat bot walker veering off course, appears to be inspecting air ducts." Tristina reported. "Message origin: Area 12, Sector 9, quadrant 32" Nichole reported, displaying a picture of..."The Dark Swamp?!" Sally whispered.

Meanwhile, in the air ducts, Kat and Antoine waited patiently for Sonic, Sally, and Tristina. The two hid against the grime and dust covered duct wall while a swat bot approached, then left. Antoine let out a sigh of relief, then peered out the air vent slats. "what is taking them from so long?" Antoine asked, searching for any sign of his friends.

"Those computers can be tricky." whispered Kat in a raspy voice. "Relax, Antoine." Antoine put up a finger, as if he had a idea. "Relax?" he asked before answering his own question. "Yes...yes..." said Antoine, leaning against the air vent. "A very good ide-"

Antoine was cut off as the air vent fell out...and he fell with it. Landing on a pair of yellow boat shaped feet, Antoine looked up into the laser rifle of a swat bot walker. screaming, he grabbed onto Kat's tail and let the aging cougar pull him back into the air duct. Antoine screamed again, diving out of the way as the two dodged continued laser fire.

Tristina let out a groan as Sonic popped back up in the brain of the stealth bot. "Aw man, Ant did it again." he groaned. Tristina gave a start as she finally lowered her hand and closed her eyes. "Tiff, you back yet?" Sonic asked, looking over to the handicapped hedgehog. "Yeah, Sonic. we'll rail on Antoine later. right now lets juice." said Tristina, turning her wheelchair towards Sonic and pushing herself towards him.

"Okay Tiff. Look Sal, when Tiff and I juice, jam for the air duct. we'll meet you at the usual place." said Sonic. "Be careful, Sonic. You as well, Tiffany." said Sally. Tristina flashed a smile to the Princess before allowing her wheelchair to bump down onto the docking bay. easily sliding down to the floor, Tristina revved up besides Sonic and headed for the Swat bots.

"Yo, Swat butts." Sonic called as the two walkers began to fire lasers at them. "How about a little laser tag?" Sonic asked, running across the swat bot walker's foot in emphasis. "Your it!" Tristina called, easily keeping up with Sonic's break neck pace. Turning the Swat bot walkers chased after the two. once they were gone, Sally raced for the air duct.

"Upsy-Doozy, my Princess!" Antoine whispered, grabbing Sally's left hand while Sally grabbed Kat's tail with her right. Meanwhile, Tristina and Sonic continued to do double helix's with one another. Weaving thier paths in between the swat bot walkers, the two circled back on opposite sides of the hanger. As Sonic and Tristina kept the Swat bot walkers busy, Kat, Antoine, and Sally continued running down the air duct.

Back in the stealth bot hanger, Tristina skidded to a stop by a pile of scrap metal. looking up, she noticed Sonic already sitting atop it. "Think they've made it out by now?" Tristina asked, pressing her finger on a button with wings on it. "Yeah." said Sonic as he watched the swat bot walkers look around, clearly confused. "Lets blow this pop stand." Sonic added, as Tristina's wheelchair wheels were moved to the back of and underneath her chair.

Once she started hovering, Sonic called "Yo, Swat butts! You wonder weasels looking for us?" Sonic asked, waving. "We're the only ones around!" Tristina added, smirking as two Swat bot walkers fired lasers at them. Tristina shot towards the air duct as Sonic back flipped into it. converting her wheelchair back to ground mode, Tristina then raced along side Sonic as laser fire burnt the wall behind them. Up ahead, Sally, Antoine, and Kat continued running down the air duct.

As they turned a corner, Kat stopped and looked back. a little ways behind them, a swat bot walker was hovering along in persuit. "Here comes trouble." Kat growled, backing against the wall. glancing down the direction Sally and Antoine had run, Kat squinted one of his emerald green eyes at the walker.

Nodding to himself, Kat ran down the opposite direction of Sally and Antoine. Within a split second, the swat bot walker arrived where Kat had been. with not a backward glance, the swat bot walker turned and fell for Kat's diversion. As the elderly cougar continued to run, He could hear the swat bot walker coming ever closer.

Suddenly, another swat bot walker appeared in front of him. Kat gulped as he knew his fate was sealed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sally and Antoine dragged their feet in the junk heaps. the sky overhead was a dismal grayish purple. bent pipes, chunks of concrete, rusty bricks and various other debris sprinkled the landscape. the ground itself was a yellowish brown. the only plants in the area were the dead trees rooted firmly nearby.

finally settling down by a large concrete slab, Antoine sighed and buried his face in his arms. His shoulders slumped in both relief and weariness, his yellow toupee was plastered to his head from sweat. Sally squatted slightly beside him, her usual tidy brown hair hanging raggedly around her face. After a few moments, Sally stood straight again. "Its Sonic and Tristina!" she said happily.

a deep blue, white, and red streak passed over them while a light blue and black streak passed in front of them. the light blue and black blur stopped to reveal Tristina in her hover chair, her light blue bangs similar to Sally's brown ones...plastered with sweat and dirt. "What happened Antoine?" Sonic growled, planting one hand beside the coyote and the other pointing a accusing finger at him. "It was not my fault!" said Antoine, shrugging. "Kat said I should relax so I leaned against the..."

"Yo, wheres Kat?" interrupted Sonic, looking behind him. "He was right behind us in the tunnel, and then we lost him." explained Sally. "the Swat bots must have captured him" reasoned Tristina, frowning to Sally. "I'm juicin' back!" Sonic declared, slamming one fist into an open palm. "I'll go with you." Tristina stated, pushing herself after Sonic. "Wait Tiff." said Sonic, grabbing her shoulders. "It'll be too dangerous with two of us after Kat. I'll take this one alone." "Sonic..." Tristina protested, sounding hurt.

"Sonic," called Sally. "I'm sure that message was from my father. I'm going to the dark swamp and find him. Antoine can come with me." Sonic's jaw dropped, and he looked at the freedom fighter in question. "Antoine?" he asked in disbelief. "Yes, Antoine." answered Sally while Antoine looked on proudly. "Your kidding right?" Sonic asked. "I'm kidding wrong." said Sally, crossing her arms. "Wrong?" Asked Sonic, pointing his finger right at Sally. "Right." said Sally, repeating Sonic's gesture back to him. "right or wrong?" Sonic asked, scratching his head. "Your wrong, I'm right, as usual." said Sally, leading Antoine past Sonic by looping her arm in his.

"excuse me while I chunk my breakfast." Sonic said openly, pretending to be sick. "whatever." muttered Sally. "C'mon Antoine." "Yo Sal!" said Sonic, placing his hands against the back of Tristina's hover chair and pushing her towards them. "I want Tiff to go with you, just to be safe." "Sonic..." Tristina protested again. "Tiff, two of us together will draw more attention than just me. I can get in, get Kat, and get out faster by myself." reassured Sonic.

"I hate it when your right." Tristina growled bitterly. Sonic flashed her a smile, which made Tristina give him a weak smile in return. "Sal? you mind if Tiff tags along?" asked Sonic. "Not at all." said Sally, shaking her head. "Okay. Soon as I find Kat, I'll blast for the swamp. Be mondo careful." "You too, Sonic." said Sally, nodding. "Gotta juice it loose!" Sonic declared, revving up and taking off towards Robotropolis.

"Come on, guys. we'd better get going." said Sally, motioning for Tristina and Antoine to follow her. Tristina gently pushed the joystick on her hover chair forward and followed the Princess with Antoine. "Okay guys." said Sally in a rallying tone. "The sooner we get to the Dark Swamp, the sooner we find Daddy." Tristina and Antoine nodded to one another, then hurried after the Princess.

Doctor Julian Robotnik sat in his faded lime green command chair, his robotic red eyes scanning over the swat bots incident report. His teeth clenched and red eyes flashed each time he came upon the words 'Priority one hedgehogs'. a swooshing of the command room doors told Robotnik that his lackey, Snivley had entered. Robotnik then pressed a button on his command chair which lowered the chair down to the floor. "Tell me, Snivley" Robotnik purred as he steepled his hands.

"How did the hedgehogs get past all my security?" "Through an air duct, Doctor Robotnik." came Snivleys reply. "An air duct?" Robotnik asked, his rage beginning to taint his calm facade. Meanwhile, above him, Robotnik's favored pet, Cluck, began clucking atop his chair. "Yes sir." "_then seal it off_!" Robotnik shouted, his fists now clenching with a barely retained rage. a foolish oversight on his part, although Robotnik would never admit that to anyone besides himself. Swat bots and stealth bots didn't need air, and if such unnecessary loopholes could be exploited by the freedom fighters, why keep them?

"Y-yes sir" Snivley stammered. "One more thing sir. We've captured a freedom fighter." Robotnik's fists unclenched as a smile began to spread across his lips. "Oh thats good." He whispered, turning his command chair around to face his sniveling nephew. "Thats very very good, Snivley. Where is he?" Robotnik asked. Instead of answering Robotnik directly, Snivley turned to one of the side entrances and commanded "Bring in the prisoner."

the garage like door opened, and two swat bot walkers carried in a elderly, struggling feline between them. "The freedom fighter was seen with the hedgehogs and Princess Sally, sir." Snivley reported as Robotnik turned his chair back around. Robotnik nodded, continuing to savor the felines grunts as he struggled against the two swat bots that strapped him to a chair. He would question this 'freedom fighter', and if he proved difficult, torture him.

"The feline is secure, sir." Snivley reported, who had watched the weakly struggling cougar be secured in a metal chair. "Excellent, Snivley. leave us. I wish to question this 'freedom fighter' alone." Said Robotnik, smiling to himself. "Yes sir." said Snivley, leaving the room.

"Tell me where knothole is, old boy, and you have my word you will not be roboticized." Robotnik said softly, his back still to Kat. Kat snarled at the back of the dictators command chair before he finally let out a reply. "I'm tellin' ya nothing about nothing, Robotnik!" Kat declaired, his lips curled in a snarl. Kat's courage and spirit seemed to swell within him.

"Oh. Oh I would be too sure about that old boy." Robotnik said softly

Robotnik then turned his command chair to face the aging feline, his fingers still steepled in front of him. "I have machines all kinds," Robotnik informed the cougar. "Marvelous machines. they can do things." Robotnik added, pointing at the old freedom fighter. "You would not believe." Robotnik finished with a whisper. Kat felt his courage and spirit leave him as quickly as it had come.

the old adage 'the spirit is willing, but the flesh is weak' never seemed more true than at this moment. Kat swallowed hard as two swat bots took their places on either side of him.

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Robotropolis, a lone blue streak tore through the barren streets. The mid day sun was hidden well behind a cloud of smog and smoke from the citys factories. stopping only for a moment, Sonic peered over a one sided trench. gasping, the hedgehog threw himself against the trench. Moments later, what Sonic had spotted became clear. a exceptionally large hovercraft flew over him.

Sonic watched it for a moment, then revved up and took off after it. the hovercraft soon came to a prison complex, in which it extended a flight of stairs just below the hovercraft. a familiar elderly cougar walked down the steps, a swat bot shortly behind him. Kat's fur was burnt and roughed up in places, and his face appeared drained and exausted. Unbeknownst to Kat or the swat bot, a blue hedgehog peered out from behind a large piece of machinery.

Kat and the swat bot entered a elevator at the far end of the complex, then turned and stood at attention. the oddly beige doors closed as Sonic whispered "Hang in, Kat." to himself. Once the coast was clear, Sonic revved up and raced across the complex floor to the elevator doors. wordlessly, Sonic curled into his familiar buzz saw spin, and began prying the doors open with his speed.

Once the doors were forced open, Sonic uncurled from his spin and looked cautiously up the elevator shaft. the deep bluish black tunnel was void of any elevator cars. nodding to himself, Sonic backed up, then took off running up the shaft. several floors up, a odd whirring reached Sonic's ears. a greenish black elevator car began to make its way back down the shaft, unknowing and uncaring that said shaft was already occupied.

gasping, Sonic curled into a buzz saw again. bouncing off the wall, Sonic hurdled himself at another pair of elevator doors and forced them open. spinning through with just seconds to spare, Sonic uncurled in mid air and landed softly on the prison floor. looking around, Sonic began to search the empty cells for the elderly cougar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pssst! Kat!"  
Kat's eyes snapped open at the voice. pushing himself up on his sore arms, Kat wearily sat up. collecting himself, the cougar shoved himself onto his feet. Sonic peered through the bars at the aging feline, noticing how quickly imprisonment had deteriorated the puma. "You alright?" Sonic asked, worry in his voice. Kat, however had more pressing matters on his mind.

"Robotnik's surveillance...picked up Sally." Kat breathed "He know's she and Tristina are heading for the Dark Swamp. you have to save them." "But what about you?" Sonic asked, frowning. "Doesnt matter." Sonic's eyebrows nearly shot into his quill line at this. Sonic was about to object when laser fire barely missed his first row of spines.

he turned, gasping, as Kat laid back down on the bed. "Go, Sonic! Go!" Kat pleaded with the hedgehog. "Not to worry, Kat!" Sonic reassured the cougar as he swiftly dodged laser blasts. "I'll be back!" with that, Sonic burst out of the room...leaving nothing but a plume of dirt and dust behind him. As the swat bots retreated once again, Kat wearily closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Dark Swamp, Sally, Tristina, and Antione made thier way through slime, muck, and fly infested waters. Towards what, Tristina wasnt sure. but she assumed the Princess knew where she was going. "How much more farther, my Princess?" Antione asked, his voice barely concealing a groan. "We'll know when we get there, Antoine." said Sally patiently, hardly sparing a glance to the Coyote.

Tristina, for her part, had converted her chair to hover mode. The swampy waters had been too thick for her to wheel through. Not to mention she didnt trust the spindly appearance of her chairs mechanical spider legs to handle the muck well. Sally paused for a moment, possibly to consider her direction. Antoine, however, kept going...right into Sally.

yelping, the Coyote launched himself over Tristina's hover chair and into a nearby tree. "Antoine whats wrong?" Sally asked, startled at this. "A thousand pardons, my princess." "Are you alright?" Asked Tristina, looking up. "Your trembling." "Not trembling, madame Tiffany. Ah, s-shivering! Ah yes, I must have catched how you say - Ah-choo, oh a terrible cold! I think we should return to knothole."

"No Antoine" said Sally, frowning as she clenched her fists. "My father is alive. I know it, and I'm going to find him." Tristina smiled slightly after the Princess, admiring her rugged determination. "But, we are having no idea where he is." said Antoine, still atop the tree branch. At this, Sally pulled Nichole from her blue boot and opened the computer.

"Nichole, is there any kind of..." Sally paused a moment, trying to think of a word. "_structure" _the princess finally blurted out. "...in the dark swamp?" Sally finished. "Searching." Nichole replied. Tristina hovered closer to the princess and watched the tiny computer curiously. "One structure. Ironlock prison. Schematic display." said Nichole, displaying a picture in a bubble of what looked like a crumbling building. the walls (that still stood) to the back were a dark green, and the bricks near the door were a marble white.

"Ironlock prison?!" Sally gasped, gazing at the building. "Oh no...come on, Antoine! Tiff!" said Sally, storming off through the thick green water. "Coming." said Tristina, thrusting her joystick forward. "Princess wait!" Antoine yelped, losing his balance on the tree branch. both girls ignored the coyotes cry as the branch broke and he splashed into the swamp water below.

* * *

Sonic the hedgehog arrived on a ledge overlooking the last place he wanted to be. deep greens gave way to murky waters and the same purplish gray sky. long strands of moss hung from the trees, in some cases like curtains. the smell that drifted along the ground was that of putrid decay...as well as disease and every other unpleasantry that existed under the sun. "Oh man," Sonic groaned, frowning. "I hate swamps." with a grunt, the hedgehog slapped at a fly that was buzzing up near his right ear.

"They're full of bugs and junk." he grumbled, rubbing the spot he had just struck. "Juice time!" Sonic declared, lifting one blue leg to take off. Once he was deep in the swamp, Sonic stopped and filled his lungs with air. "Sally!" he called. he then lifted his left hand to his left ear to listen. the only sound that responded was the buzzing of flies.

"Bummer...whoa!" Sonic muttered, glancing at the ground. two pairs of prints stood in the soft, sand like earth. "Yeah, now we're getting somewhere." said Sonic, snapping his fingers and approaching the footprints. As the blue hedgehog zipped off along the trail of his comrades, he never noticed the brown and gray Spy Orb behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in Robotroplis, Snivley excitedly announced his latest findings to his uncle. "Doctor Robotnik, we have the hedgehog. he's in the Dark Swamp." "He's looking for the Princess." said Robotnik, thoughtfully petting the beak of his robotic chicken. "A possible double header." Robotnik added, tapping his chin thoughtfully. smiling, he pointed at his nephew. "Launch a stealth bot." he commanded. "Yes sir." said Snivley, tapping a red button on the control panel.

In the stealth bot hangar, red lights flashed and a siren went off as the deep purple and red jet was shifted into position. the turbines whirred as two launch bay doors slid into the walls of the hangar. with barely a sound, the stealth bot took off in pursuit of its pre-programed enemy.

* * *

"Princess, forgive me if this is a sensitive topic," began Tristina as she hovered beside Sally "but...how exactly did Robotnik take over?" Tristina finished, casting a nervous glance at Sally. the Princess's blue eyes stared straight ahead, although Tristina noticed that they were now wet. "I'm sorry." Tristina apologized, quickly turning away from Sally. "I shouldn't have..." "It happened when we were children." Sally interrupted, wiping her eyes.

"we were all 5 when Robotnik took over. The last time I remember seeing my father was before Sonic's Uncle Chuck came and brought me to his lab. Sonic and I would play while Uncle Chuck worked on various experiments." said Sally with a smile. Tristina didn't interrupt, letting the Princess reminisce about her childhood.

"Later on that day, a Nanny-for-hire, Rosie, stopped by. Rosie took care of Rotor, Antoine, and Bunnie. So, Uncle Chuck and Rosie took care of all of us. Suddenly, Rosie activated the tunnel to Knothole while swat bots began barging in neighboring houses. Uncle Chuck stayed behind, saying he had to help the King..." Sally stopped as she closed her eyes and stifled a sob.

"I never saw daddy or Uncle Chuck again." she choked. Tristina put a comforting arm around the Princess' shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "What about you?" Sally asked as she and Antoine walked and Tristina hovered. "you seem to have adjusted quiet easily to our little group." "When I was a baby, I was found on the beach in a basket made of reeds, grass, and mud." said Tristina, staring at her lap as she spoke.

"The woman who found me, Julia, took me home. She was a poor woman who studied alternate lifestyles and cultures of distant lands. One of the lands she was studying at the time, ironically enough, was Mikanus Island." said Tristina with a smile. "Julia was stern, but she was never cruel to me. I helped her further her research on Mikanus Island, and in return, she taught me what she knew about my peoples 'hacking' ability." Tristina's smile faded slightly as she continued.

"I too was 5 when Robotnik took over. At first, Julia and I hid in a panic room underneath our house. The swat bots came and trashed the place, but never found us." Tristina explained before bowing her head and letting a few tears fall. "We knew we couldn't stay when the swat bots left. So, we waited until nightfall, packed as much food and supplies as we could carry, and ran."

"Where did you go?" Asked Antoine, joining his Princess in listening to Tristina's tale. "Everywhere." said Tristina with a smile. "We traveled all over the Great Forest, although we never found Knothole" admitted Tristina. "We traveled through the Great Plains at night, so as to avoid swat bot patrols. When we arrived at the Great Mountains, we turned around and went through the great plains again." said Tristina with a shrug.

"All the while, Julia taught me how to use my hacking ability to possess spy orbs. At first it was just to make them mimic their normal activities. Then, she taught me to use them to follow people. Once I was skilled enough, Julia took me near Robotropolis for a 'field test'." continued Tristina, using her fingers for air quotation marks at 'field test.'

"She told me to use the Spy Orb to map out small parts of the city, then draw the maps down on paper once I'd released the orb." "Didn't the spy orb know it was possessed?" Sally asked. Tristina smiled and shook her head. "Julia taught me to wipe any memory the orb had of its activity while I possessed it. That way, if anyone got curious, all the records would say was that the orb had been 'offline' for a bit." said Tristina, grinning. Sally's eyes widened at this. turning to Antoine, Sally saw that his face had the same look of wonder.

"We did pretty good for a while. I had nearly all of Robotroplis mapped when..." Tristina stopped as a lump began to form her throat. she looked down at her lap, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "She tried to protect me." Tristina choked.

"I was 12 when A worker bot had discovered our hideout, and had tried to capture me. Julia beat him back with her staff, then began to struggle with him. she told me to run, and not look back. I ran to a nearby junk pile and hid. I don't know how long I hid there, but I finally worked up the courage to go and look for Julia. When I got back to our hideout, Julia and the worker bot were gone. I never saw Julia again after that." Tristina finished, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"It was then I decided I would fight. I would train to be the best, master my people's 'possession' ability, find you and join you. I did this for 3 years...up until I was captured and half roboticized." Tristina finished with a bitter tone. "I know what its like to lose a loved one...and to have to find your own way." said Sally sadly.

"Worker bots captured our nanny, Rosie, in the great forest when we were kids. We never saw her again either." "How much farther now, my princess?" Antoine asked wearily, his thoughts back on their walking now that Tristina's story had been told. "Any minute, Antoine." said Sally, pushing back a curtain of moss.

Antoine and Tristina followed, only to find Sally (and themselves) face to face with a dilapidated, crumbling fortress. "Sacre-bleu!" Antoine exclaimed. "Is zat..." "Yes," said Sally as the three stared in awe. "Ironlock." as Tristina and Antoine stared in awe at the former stronghold, Sally reached down and retrieved her faithful computer from her boot. Flipping it open Sally pointed it at the building. "Nichole, give me all data on Ironlock." Sally commanded. "Searching Sally." came the response. Almost in seconds, Nichole spoke again. "Built in 1543, abandoned 100 years ago. no other data."

* * *

Sonic continued to run, following the footprints of Sally and Antoine. As he ran, though, he sensed someone...or rather something...following him. turning, Sonic noticed the stealth bot. whether it was one of the ones he, Sally, and Tristina had infiltrated was inconsequential. Up above the hedgehog, a red light on the wing of the stealth bot flashed. a sickeningly familiar metallic gray orb with a skinny metal tail pushed off from the stealth bot and rocketed towards him.

"Woah!" Sonic cried. "Hedgehog missile alert, bailing warp 7!" Sonic declared to himself, pushing his speed even faster. As the 'hedgehog missile' continued to persue him, Sonic watched as the Stealth Bot flew past him. circling around, the stealth bot stopped to hover above the trunk of a half rotted hollowed out tree. Sonic stared a moment, then grinned. "Time to dust one stealth bot." Sonic muttered, running towards the tree.

Sonic raced into the hollow tree, running up the inside of its trunk. popping out the top, Sonic landed with a grin on one of the remaining branches. the blue hedgehog's eyes twinkled as the 'hedgehog missile' ignored him completely and instead struck the stealth bot.

* * *

As the stealth bot exploded into a ball of flames, and red and black smoke, Sally, Antoine, and Tristina prepared to cross the bridge to Ironlock. "My princess...I am thinking this is not safe..." said Antoine as he and Sally carefully stepped across the pale yellowing planks. "Don't be such a worry wart, Antoine" said Sally with a smile in her voice. the chain holding the bridge gave a groan and the bridge itself began to tremble. Once all was still, Antoine grabbed Sally's arm.

"Are you alright my princess?" Antoine asked. "I'm fine." Sally replied, nodding her head. Tristina cast them a worried glance, then gulped and looked down into the dried up moat below them. "Guys, I'm going into hover mode." Tristina announced, pressing a button which hosted a engraving of wings on her wheelchair arm.

As Tristina's contribution of pressure on the bridge lifted, the planks began rattle dangerously. "Antoine! Sally! Run for it!" Tristina cried, slamming her joystick forward. "Run Princess, Run!" Antoine cried, practically dragging Sally across the failing bridge. As the old chain holding the failing bridge broke, Antoine let out a scream. Tristina turned her chair around to see the pair had grabbed onto the earthy moat ledge.

"Antoine, give me your hand!" Tristina called, reaching down into the empty moat. Antoine obliged, and Tristina pulled him onto solid ground. Tristina and Antoine then worked together to pull Sally onto the other side as well. All three then looked up at the whitish gray stone bricks of Ironlock. "Princess..." said Antoine wearily

"I am hating to be, how you say. Oh, such a worry-worm." said Antoine. "But zis, terrible place," continued Antoine, looking with emphasis at the ruins of Ironlock prision. "Is not so good for our healths, I am thinking this is so." finished Antoine, kissing Sally's hand repeatedly. "We go home, yes?" Antoine asked, and Tristina frowned as she detected a note of pleading in his voice.

"We go home, no, Antoine." said Sally, her voice sympathetic but firm. "If my father is in there," Sally said, pointing into the darkness beyond Ironlocks doors. "I'm going to find him. Is that clear?" Antoine slowly shook his head, then closed his eyes and nodded. "Oui, Oui, my princess. very clear. but-" "No but's, Antoine. now lets go." Sally said with a finality in her voice.

Tristina pressed the button with wings on her wheelchair once again, allowing her wheelchair wheels to return to their proper places. Tristina then grabbed the treaded rubber wheels and pushed herself forward. repeating this motion, Tristina soon caught up with the determined Princess. Antoine, meanwhile, stayed rooted to the spot. "Antoine!" Both women called harshly. the french Coyote let out a squeak of fright, then finally began running towards them.

"Oui, Oui my princess! here I am!" Antoine called as Tristina and Sally continued on into the darkness. Soon, Antoine slowed to a timid walk, his hands clutched together in caution. "I'm right behind you, Princess." Antoine whispered. Tristina bit back a snort as Sally replied "Thats comforting" in a sarcastic tone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

a huge wave of water trailed behind Sonic the hedgehog as he searched for his companions. As Sonic switched again to the murky sand like turf, his keen eyesight alerted him to something in the swamp. zipping back to the spot, he peered at the object. tracks. two pairs of boot prints and what appeared to be a impression of light bursts of air. "Right behind ya, Sal." said Sonic, flicking his eyes in the direction the trail offered. revving up once again, Sonic took off, following the footprints.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ironlock Prison, Tristina scouted ahead while Sally and Antoine followed behind. Tristina had switched back to 'ground mode', and was looking up at the various shaped cells. some were long, like tubes, while those closer to the bottom were more square and roomier. "Huh?" Tristina asked, looking down at her wheelchair wheel. as she worked to free the piece of cloth that had become lodged under her wheelchair wheel, she heard Antoine speak.

"My princess," Antoine began. "I'm thinking we should..." "Princess!" Tristina called, interrupting Antoine. "What did you find, Tiff?" Sally asked as Tristina offered her the piece of cloth that had been pinned under her wheelchair wheel. "Is this familiar to you?" Tristina asked, offering the piece of cloth to Sally. the ground squirrel laid the cloth flat in her palms and examined it. "Its...from my fathers cloak." Sally said, her voice becoming thick with emotion.

"I recognize the design." Sally continued, her voice breaking the last word. Tristina reached out and placed a comforting hand on the Princess's shoulder. "He was here." she whispered, barely holding back a sob. Antoine approached Sally's right shoulder and placed a comforting had on it, as Tristina was doing. Sally composed herself and looked at her friends.

"Come on." she said in a rallying voice, leading the way once again. Tristina and Antoine looked to one another, then began to follow the ground squirrel down the hall. As they continued walking (and wheeling), Sally clenched the scrap of cloth in her fist. suddenly, a breeze blew a random door shut, and Antoine leapt into the air. landing in Sallys arms, Antoine gave a weak giggle.

Tristina could tell the ground squirrel was not amused. "Eh. Hello." he said shamefacedly. "It was just a...clever way...to get into your arms...my princess." said Antoine. Tristina bit back a smile and shook her head at the Coyote. even in this dark place, some things never changed.

* * *

Following his friends trail, Sonic the hedgehog found himself in front of a dilapidated crumbling building. "Whoa." Sonic whispered to himself, looking across the moat at the crumbling fortress. "Mondo spooky." putting his fears aside, Sonic revved up and ran towards the edge of the drained moat. his speed allowed him to stop running half way and allow his inertia to carry him across to the other side. Sonic smiled at his athletics as he landed in front of the opened double doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, deep within Ironlock prison, Sally pushed open a cell door, and carefully stepped inside. light began to flood into the room. Tristina peered into the cell, pushing her wheelchair into the room. various papers were strewn across the cell floor. a uncomfortable looking bed sat in the left had corner of the room.

"Antoine, Tiff, my father was in here." Sally whispered excitedly, looking around the room. "Seems like he put up a fight when he left...or was taken." noted Tristina, gazing around at the papers. reaching down past her wheelchair wheel, Tristina picked up one of the papers and examined it. "Sally! look at this!" Tristina exclaimed, her hand flying to her mouth. "Your father knew about Mikanus Island!"

Sally rushed to the disabled hedgehogs side as she showed the paper to her. "these papers are all over the place." said Sally, looking around the room. "Princess, I understand this was your fathers cell. but may I take these papers back to Knothole for study? they may have a clue to what happened to my people." said Tristina, looking into Sallys eyes. The ground squirrel nodded, and Tristina began to wheel around the room picking up any scrap of paper she could find.

"Wow." Sally muttered, causing Tristina to look up. Sally had Nichole out and was staring at a large box shaped computer. Nodding to herself with a smile, Tristina resumed gathering up the papers on the floor. Sally held Nichole up to the old computer, comparing the sizes. "I wonder how long your father was held here?" Tristina asked Sally, not really expecting a answer. Tristina held up one of the papers to a light to try to read the writing on it.

Suddenly, a shriek from Antoine caused both Tristina and Sally to gasp and look up. Antoine, for his part, was clutching the top of the wooden cell door. "What're you doin' up there, Ant?" Sonic asked, chuckling. Tristina let out a sigh of relief. "Sonic" breathed Sally, sounding relieved as well.

"Whats up Sal?" Sonic asked, zipping over to Sally's side. Tristina noticed the regrouping and put the papers in a backpack hanging off her wheelchair handles. "Look what I found." said Sally, closing Nichole as Tristina wheeled over to help Antoine off the door. "A computer. so?" Sonic asked, scratching his head. "My father must have sent me those messages from this computer." said Sally, approaching the boxy machine.

the dark gray machine sat quietly on its box like base, its bluish gray round keys poking neatly from its dark gray computer. "Looks real ancient." mused Sonic aloud. "Does it work?" Asked Tristina, staring at Sally's discovery.

"I don't know." said Sally with baited breath. "keep your fingers crossed." Sally added, pressing one button on the top row, and another twice on the bottom row. suddenly, the 'ancient' computer began to emit a low hum and the screen filled with a jagged white horizontal line along the top. along the bottom was a smaller white line. "Access code please." the computer droned, the lines wavering more harshly as the computer 'spoke'.

"Try..." Sally put her finger to her mouth in thought and looked up at the ceiling. "'Bean'" said Sally, looking back at the computer. "Stand by for message." replied the computer as a slight whirring came from it. "'Bean. Check subter file. deposit.' end of message." Sally closed her eyes and a single tear flowed from her eyes.

Tristina once again put a comforting hand on the Princess's shoulder. "Thats definitely from my father. somehow he knew I'd find it." "Fantastique!" Antoine shouted, throwing his hands into the air. after a moment, however, he lowered his hands in confusion. "What does it mean?" he asked, shrugging.

Sonic merely grimaced and clenched his fist in determination. "He didn't finish the message." said Sally, shaking her head. "But at least now I know he's alive! I just don't know where." said Sally, not noticing Tristina's brow furrowing in confusion. "Computer," said Sally, typing on the keyboard as she spoke. "Access subter file." "Checking subter file." the computer responded, this time bringing up a picture of what looked like a map.

"Guys, look at this!" gasped Sally as the computer scrolled to another section of the map. "Do you know what these maps do? they give us access to all of Robotropolis." said Sally, asking and answering her own question. "Amazing!" said Tristina, wheeling next to Sally for a closer look. "Check out the tunnels!" said Sonic, pointing to the map. the hedgehog then backed away and shrugged modestly. "Man, I didn't know they existed!" he said, grinning.

As Sonic spoke, Sally pulled out Nichole. "Ready Sally." the computer stated. "Access main database." said Sally. "Accessing...password, Sally." "Subter." "Nichole, get the old data out!" Sonic whined, drumming his fingers against a cell wall. Sally glared at him out of the corner of her eye. Tristina smiled at the princess, then noticed a crack in the floor.

"Hmm. I wonder..." muttered Tristina, raising her hand and closing her eyes. as her hand began to glow, Tristina's eyes snapped open to reveal two pupiless orbs. "Program accessed." Nichole reported. "Transfer to holographic disc." said Sally. meanwhile, Tristina's face slowly shifted along the bottom of the computer to the floor they were standing on. "Sonic..." she said in a monotone. Due to her tone, Sonic didn't answer. Tristina closed her eyes and lowered her hand. "Sonic stop!" Tristina cried, wheeling over to Sonic and grabbing his wrist.

Just before she jerked Sonic's drumming fingers away from the wall, a small stone dislodged above the computer and hit the 'ancient' computer's keyboard. a two tone alarm sounded, and the room began to shake. "Hey, whats going on?" Sonic asked as he, Sally, Antoine, and Tristina covered their ears. "Switching to h-" Tristina was cut off as two trap doors opened beneath them. Sonic, Sally, Antoine and Tristina cried out as the plummeted into the dark depths below.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh terrible! what happened?" Antoine asked, sitting up in waist deep sludge. "That dumb cell was booby-trapped is what happened. Tiff was the only one to..." Sonic looked around for the hedgehog in question. "Over here!" Sally called, hoisting up a light blue and muck covered figure. "Tiff! Tiffany, can you hear me?" Tristina's eyes fluttered open as Sally gently pushed her into a sitting position. "I'm all right, guys. just a few bruises." said Tristina, flicking muck off of her hands.

"Oh crud..." Tristina moaned, her face becoming pale. her trusty wheelchair sat a few feet away, the left wheel bent in a awkward 'L' shape. a few spokes appeared to be missing from the right wheel, and the neck support had completely snapped off. "Wait a moment, Sally." said Tristina as Sally went to right the chair. Tristina held up her hand, and closed her eyes.

"scanning..." Tristina reported in a monotonous voice. Sonic tapped his foot in the tense silence. "Damage minimal. all systems except for ground mode fully operational." Tristina reported, closing her eyes and lowering her hand. once her irises had re-appeared, Tristina dragged her useless robotic legs over to the chair and pressed the winged button.

"but...what is this place?" Antoine asked, putting a fearful (and muck covered) hand to his mouth. Sonic stood up and sniffed. "Phew, whatever it is it sure stinks." he said, shaking more of the muck off himself. Tristina watched as two robotic arms came out of the back of the seat of her wheelchair. one pair of claws grabbed each joint, then with a whirr and a click, one wheel was fastened to the back of the chair. the other wheel was fastened to the underside of the chair. the wheel spokes on the underside flattened and began to spin.

"There. at least I'm mobile again." said Tristina once the fan blades started spinning. pulling herself into the hovering chair (with a little push from Sally) Tristina sighed as she settled into her chair once again. As Tristina tested the joystick, Sonic gasped as a scratching noise reached his ears. "Okay guys, hang here. I'm gonna scope out that red light." said Sonic, pointing to himself with his thumb. Sonic then revved up and took off, slinging more of the muck and slime onto Antoine.

Tristina frowned as the silence continued. "Sonic?" Sally called worriedly. "You okay, blue?" Tristina added, backing up against the wall with Sally. moments later, Sonic returned, skidding to a stop in front of Antoine. "Wherever we go, we cant go that way!" Sonic declared, pointing. "Why not?" asked Antoine, confused.

a sudden thump gave them their answer. Looking up, Tristina gasped as a four legged slime green beast with a glowing red eye and razor sharp teeth approached them. "thats why not!" Sonic cried as the beast let out a shrieking roar. his long serpentine tongue watered as he stared at the four. his yellowing jagged teeth seemed to gleam in the dank sewer light.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally cried, putting up her hands to defend herself. "What is it?" she half asked, half cried as the beast came even closer. "Someone you never wanna marry." Sonic grumbled as the beast let out another shrieking roar. "Plus, He's in a bad mood." added Sonic as they continued to back away.

"But thats our only way out!" Sally declared, pointing at the path the beast was blocking. "What what what what are we going to do?" Antoine stammered as Sonic slapped him on the back. "Ask about his mother. maybe he's not such a bad guy." said Sonic as he backed up against the wall.

the beast let out yet another hungry roar and continued to close in. "Nooo, hes rotten to the core." said Sonic, wagging his finger at the creature. "I've got a idea." Sonic declared. "Sal, grab the power ring. Tiff, get ready to activate the turbo boost on your chair. When I hold up my hand, slap it in. Tiff, when Sal hands me the power ring, activate the turbo boost."

"Got it." said both Sally and Tristina together. Tristina began grabbed her joystick in a vice grip as Sonic slid one foot back to run. "Juice time! Hold on!" Sonic declared, revving up. Sonic took off towards the beast, the back of Tristina's wheelchair spinning madly to keep up.

Sonic held up his hand, and Tristina slammed her finger down on the power ring button. both hedgehogs were engulfed in a bright golden white glow. The beast, drooling insanely with hunger, spread out his two front legs and opened his mouth. Sally and Antoine cried out as Sonic and Tristina burst forward, directly into the creatures waiting jaws. Snapping its jaws shut on its victims, the beast gave the slightest hint of pleasure as its meal passed down to its stomach.

Suddenly, the beast's expression changed as it felt the two creatures burst from its back in a fury of white sparks and green fabric. the chaos died, Sonic grabbed some of the green fabric and lifted it up. "Chill guys, everything's cool." said Sonic, revealing Sally and Antoine. Tristina pushed her own section of green fabric off of her. looking up, she smiled at a vast array of sparking wires, bits of metal, and two treads that the 'beast' had used for hind feet. "Sonic...how did you know it was robotic?" Sally asked, puzzled. "The hedgehog knows." said Sonic, grinning.

"But now..." said Antoine as Sonic looked up. "I am thinking we have another problem hmm?" Antoine then motioned to two separate tunnels leading in two separate directions. "How do we get the hecks out of here?" "I have a idea." said Sally, pulling Nichole from her boot. "Nichole, bring up 'bean'." Sally then waved Nichole in a sweeping downward motion as a light green and dark green screen appeared in front of them.

Tristina hovered closer and studied the map with Sally while Sonic rolled his eyes to the ceiling and tapped his foot. "I'm waiting." he drawled. Suddenly, a grin appeared on both Tristina and Sally's faces. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Princess?" Tristina asked, smiling at Sally and pointing to a section of the map. "We'll take that tunnel." said Sally, pointing to a light green line on the edge of the holographic screen. Sally then powered down Nichole, replaced her on her boot, and lead the way down the left hand tunnel.

"Hey Sonic," said Tristina as she hovered along side Sonic, Sally, and Antoine. "I've always wondered...how do you know Kat?" "Kat?" Sonic asked "He's like a father to me. He helped me to become more alert while I'm juicin. you know, like dodging lasers and stuff." said Sonic. "what about you?" "After my legs short circuited, Kat convinced me that it wasn't the end of the road for me after all." said Tristina with a smile.

"He helped me realize that, even though I was half paralyzed, I can still help the freedom fighters. Just in my own way." "Cool." said Sonic, smiling at the light blue hedgehog. The two then looked up to see that they were drawing closer to a light at the end of the tunnel. Tristina tilted back the joystick of her hover chair to slow down. Sonic, Sally, and Antoine skidded lightly in the muck.

as they stopped, the freedom fighters saw that the tunnel opened up into a massive cavern. Stalactites hung from the ceiling like dark erect fingers reaching towards them. The Stalagmites reached up towards the ceiling in small clusters. "Whoa, way cool." Sonic said softly, looking around at the cavern walls. "According to those maps," said Tristina, looking around as well.

"We should be very close. right Princess?" Tristina asked, looking at Sally. Sally smiled and nodded. "To what?" Antoine asked. "You'll see." said Sally, smiling. "Follow that light source." Sally then pointed to a small glow at the very end of the expansive cavern. Sonic, Sally, and Tristina then began to walk (and hover) towards the 'light source' Sally had indicated. "Princess, do you have a plan for when we get where we're going?" Tristina asked, hovering along beside Sally. Sally nodded. "We finish what we started." she said determinedly.

A mustard yellow swat bot walker wheeled past the stalactites and stalagmites that had made up the hangers western wall. it never noticed the four figures peeking out from behind them. "Lets go." Sally whispered, creeping out from behind the stalagmite. Sonic, Antoine, and Tristina followed. Without a word, the four freedom fighters set to work.

Antoine and Sonic would boost Sally up to the Stealth Bots. Meanwhile, Tristina would possess the visual sensors of the bot to monitor the area around them. Occasionally ducking in between stealth bots to avoid detection, the four freedom fighters continued their work un noticed. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Sally gave a thumbs up to the trio below. "Done." she said, smiling. "Thats the last one. These stealth bots are history!"

"I got one more thing to do. Tiff, you can come with me. Sal, Ant, We'll meet you guys at the usual. Gotta juice!" Sonic whispered before zooming out of the hanger, Tristina wheeling behind him. the two traveled a long distance in a few minutes, mostly in silence. Tristina only slowed down when she spotted where they were heading...Robotnik's detention building.

Sonic and Tristina continued to race down the hallways of cells. a tiny bolt of fear tickled Tristina's heart. He had to still be here! he had to! Tristina skidded to a stop as Sonic approached one of the blackish green cells and grabbed the bars. her breath catching in her chest, Tristina wheeled up beside Sonic and peered into the cell.

a cold, empty stone slab greeted them. "Kat..." Sonic moaned quietly, and Tristina grabbed her head. Gritting her teeth, Tristina gasped as a painful knot began to form around the area of her heart. "Kat...Oh, Kat..." Tristina choked, sobbing into her own lap. Suddenly, Tristina's eyes snapped open as Sonic let out a shout of surprise.

two swat bots carrying laser cannons ran into the hall. Tristina didn't need Sonic to tell her that it was time to go. turning, Tristina followed the hedgehog as the two of them raced back down the hall with laser blasts reflecting off the walls. Sonic and Tristina ignored the blasts, a cloud of deep green dust trailing behind them.

"Intruder Alert. Detention Building." a robotic voice reported as a quiet buzzing issued from the control panel. "Intruder alert." Robotniks faded green command chair turned to see two hedgehogs rushing away from the cell block. Sonic zipped back and forth, dodging laser blasts while Tristina followed in his wake. Robotnik's lips curled into a cynical grin as a idea came to him. "Consider yourselves terminated, hedgehogs." the tyrannical doctor muttered to himself, his deep gray glove pressing a red button on his command chair.

A wave of water rose on either side of Sonic and Tristina. Peering just over the crest of the wave, Tristina noticed four stealth bots shoot into the air from the hanger. Sonic and Tristina soon skidded to a stop in the badlands just outside Robotropolis. "He's launching the stealth bots." Sonic reported as Tristina began to dig into his backpack. pulling out a brown and gray orb, Tristina activated the Spy Orb and positioned it away from Sonic.

"News at 11:00" Tristina said, pointing the Spy orb at the four Stealth Bots. Meanwhile, in Robotnik's headquarters, Robotnik gave a start as he spotted the four Stealth bots flying in unison over Robotropolis. "What is this?" he demanded. "Snivley, recall them!" "Yes sir." came the meek reply as Snivley pressed a red button on the control panel. A few moments later, all four stealth bots exploded in a mass of black and red clouds.

Tristina, Sonic, Sally, and Antoine all shielded their eyes as they were bathed in a bright orange light. Robotnik growled as he watched his beloved Stealth Bots explode, then the screen faded out. after a moment, the screen returned with his nemesis. placing a thoughtful finger to his lips. "Yo Robotnik!" said Sonic, pointing at him. "That...was for Kat! Ha ha ha!" Sonic laughed, giving the screen a thumbs down. Robotnik could only roar in rage.

The End. 


End file.
